Captain Jake
Captain Jake 'is the star protagonist of the Disney Junior series, ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates (renamed Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates for the 4th and final season). Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Jake Vs Ichigo * Jin Kazama vs. Captain Jake * Captain Jake vs Risky Boots With Someone Else * Black and Yellow Tag Team Battle '''Possible Opponents * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Cloud Strife * Nightwing * Son Goku * Superman History Trained by Peter Pan himself, Jake is the leader of a group of young swashbucklers called the Neverland Pirates, consisting of Izzy, Cubby, and their parrot matey Skully. Together, they protect the Neversea from the rogue Captain Hook and, later on, many other devious enemies. Death Battle Info Appearance Jake is a lightly tanned 8 (later 9) year old boy who has dark, green eyes and black hair. In Seasons 1-3, he wore a red bandanna around his head; a blue coat over a white, ripped shirt; and blue trousers along with brown boots. As of Season 4, he now wears a blue captain hat, a dark blue vest, black trousers, and brown boots. He always has his sword with him. (see image for current outfit) Weapons and Abilities * Forever Sword (formerly) ** Made from wood from the Magic Forever Tree, can cut through anything like a normal sword, deflect ice magic, and can open magic doors ** Magic only works with someone with a pure heart: Jake himself * Destiny Sword (formerly) ** Same abilities as the Forever Sword, but instead is made of solid gold as supposed to wood * Mighty Captain's Sword (see image above) ** Much more powerful than the first two swords, includes all abilities from both of them ** Gained with new Captain promotion (along with a new outfit apparently) ** Capable of using heat magic, can deflect magical blasts, and grants flight much like Peter's own flying technique - without pixie dust ** Can resist the power of the Golden Hook * Shark Sword ** Originally used by Doctor Undergear, but was taken by Jake * Captain Colossus's sword (formally) ** Originally owned by Captain Colossus until his disappearance, then owned by a fish-man named Gil, and then given to Jake, and finally returned to Captain Colossus after his reappearance in The Legion of Pirate Villians * Izzy's Pixie Dust pouch (sometimes) ** Given to Izzy by Tinkerbell and her fairy friends (no joke) ** Grants power of flight temporarily, though unfortunately not waterproof * Cubby's magical map (sometimes) ** Always changing the layout on every adventure, but only limited to lands close to the mainland, Neverland (as seen in Battle For The Book) * Bucky, his pirate ship ** Has a way of communicating via ringing its bell, able to drive itself w/out a crew, and is capable of transforming into a digger-mobile, a submarine, a plane, and a hot-air balloon ** Can obtain incredible speeds and use water cannons * Mighty Colossus ** Originally owned by Captain Colossus, but is now permanently owned by Jake after he saves him ** Has multiple cannons and secret doors * Mega-Mecha Sword (formerly) ** Has 5 modes: compass, whirly-blade, periscope, pogo-stick, and driller * Invisibility ring (formerly) ** Owned by Pirate Magician Beardini, capable of granting invisibility * Pirate Island itself (not exactly a weapon) ** Fountain of Youth is found here, which is surprising, along with a flower garden and lighthouse ** OUTSIDE: Small mountain acts as a secret hideout for Jake and his crew *** INSIDE: A entire complex complete with stairs, traps, bedrooms, a port for Bucky, a control room, a library, and a treasure room, etc. Feats * Has outsmarted Captain Hook many times * Assisted Marina the Meramid in keeping the Coral Cove from being destroyed - a naturistic achievement * Helped Izzy free the Pirate Princess from a sea witch's curse * Helped Finn the Mer-boy tame a Lighting Storm Eel * Restored the Mighty Colossus ship AND found and healed its original owner, Captain Colossus * Avoided being literally frozen by Shiverjack * Saved Neverland from disappearing * Rescued a magic book, which belongs to Wendy Darling - it contains her memories of Neverland * Defeated the Strake, a literal three-headed monster, and its master, Lord Fathom * Fought and matched the Grim Buccaneer in sword combat * As a Duplo pirate, he and his crew found all the Pirate Pieces of Eight * Helped Bones's fellow matey Sharky take on Chaos Khan * Fought and put out Chief Molta's flames along with his body * Prevented the evil genie Dread from capturing Pip the Pirate Genie * Protected his mechanical matey Captain Gizmo from his evil creator, Doctor Undergear * Once had to take back the hideout from King Zongo, a monkey captain and king (crazy) * Managed to survive the following predicaments: becoming a wolf after touching a cursed Moon Stone, almost being dragged into the Netherworld by ghostly Captain Wraith, and being turned into a monkey by Pip the Pirate Genie's magic sneezes * Teamed up with Peter Pan on numerous adventures, such as saving Peter's shadow twice (once from Captain Hook and then later from shadow pirate captain Shade), helping to distract a DRAGON - all for a replacement bell for Bucky, and even freeing him from imprisonment by stone - literally Flaws * Not a lot, but one can argue that he often falls for SOME, not all, of Captain Hook's tricks * Doesn't give up, but a single failure can really shake him up * For some reason, he had a hard time learning to dance as to impress his mermaid friends, mainly Marina *Once held captive by seemingly invincible ice snake (but not for long) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney's Peter Pan Characters Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:US Combatants Category:Younger Combatants